Klasa Excelsior
Klasa ''Excelsior'' była rodzajem Federacyjnych statków używanych przez Gwiezdną Flotę od końca 23 wieku aż do późnego 24 wieku. Była kręgosłupem Gwiezdnej floty przez prawie stulecie, stając się jednym z najdłużej wykorzystywanych projektów, oraz jednym z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych statków we flocie. Historia Klasa Excelsior została pierwotnie skonstruowana na początku lat 2280-te we należących do Gwiezdnej Floty Stocznia Floty San Francisco, orbitujących wokół Ziemi. (Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina tabliczka znamionowa) Gwiezdna flota wiązała duże nadzieje z pierwszym statkiem tej klasy, prototypowym , wyposażonym w napęd transwarp, i traktowanym jako "Wielki Eksperyment" stulecia. ( ) * Zobacz: Trial runs po więcej bliższych szczegółów wczesnej historii USS Excelsiora. Pomimo niepowodzenia "Wielkiego Eksperymentu", Gwiezdna Flota puściła przeszłość w niepamięć. Po przebywaniu w Ziemskim Doku do przynajmniej 2287, prototypowy Excelsior był stopniowo przywracany do aktywnej służby, co nastąpiło ostatecznie w 2290. ( , , Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina) W 2293, los projektu Excelsior został przypieczętowany, gdy Gwiezdna Flota przekazała dalej imię dziedzictwa. Oddanie do służby otwarło drzwi dla klasy Excelsior, aby ta stała się najszerzej stosowaną klasą w całej Gwiezdnej Flocie, której służba trwała jeszcze do późnego 24 wieku. ( ; ; – ) .]] Będąc w końcu w pełni zintegrowanymi z flotą, siostrane staki ''Excelsiora służyły w misjach o różnych profilach, od eksploracji głębokiego kosmosu i misji terraformacyjnych, po misje patrolowe, kurierskie oraz transportowe. (Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina, ; , etc.) Klasa Excelsior służyła również często jako osobisty flagowiec oficerom flagowym Gwiezdnej Floty. ( ) Klasa Excelsior prezentowana była przy wielu większych starciach Federacji, w tym inwazji Borg w latach 2366-2367, gdzie brały udział w Bitwie pod Wolf 359, jak również w starciu przeciwko sferze Borg, która wkroczyła do Układu Słonecznego w 2378. ( ; ) Były również obecne w szeregu bitew Wojny z Dominium, podczas Operacji Powrót, Pierwszej i Drugiej bitwy o Chin'toka oraz Bitwie o Kardasję. Wiele z okrętów tej klasy stacjonowało na liniach frontu niedaleko Deep Space 9. ( , etc.) Szczegóły na temat tej klasy dobrze zachowały się do 31 wieku, kiedy to kapitan Jonathan Archer i porucznik Malcolm Reed obejrzeli schematy tej klasy w 22 wieku, korzystając z dostępu do bazy danych agenta temporalnego, Danielsa. ( ) Dane techniczne Układ fizyczny Klasa Excelsior posiada układ sekcja spodka-sekcja maszynowni-gondole warp, wspólny dla większości statków floty. Posiada jednak bardziej opływowy kształt niż poprzednie klasy. Charakterystyka kadłuba głównego obejmuje port dokowania po lewej stronie kadłuba. ( ) Unowocześnienia Following its initial, and somewhat unsuccessful origins, the Excelsior underwent a minor refit, which included a new bridge module, in addition to a significant modification to the aft portion of the saucer section, surrounding the impulse drive, and a modification to the cargo bay on the aft ventral portion of the ship. This configuration would remain the standard for the Excelsior-class throughout its service. ( ) In less than a decade, the ''Excelsior design underwent a second, more significant overhaul, as introduced with the launch of the . While remaining true to the original design, this new configuration added several modifications to the basic hull, including the addition of a second pair of impulse engines, an expanded scoop surrounding the deflector dish, and the addition and removal of a number of fins located on the saucer and nacelles. ( ; ) As this class aged, Starfleet continued to incorporate the latest technology, through continued upgrades, refits and repairs, well into the 2360s and 2370s. In 2364, the underwent significant repairs at Starbase 74, while in 2367 the underwent a major system upgrade at Starbase 174. ( , etc.) Układy taktyczne The original Excelsior design was outfitted type 8 phaser emitters in five dual phaser emplacements on the forward saucer section, and one dual emplacement on the aft of the saucer. Phaser banks were also positioned laterally, located port and starboard, near the point that the primary and secondary hulls meet, as well as one emplacement located between the nacelles. (Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina; production art; , etc.) In addition, the Excelsior was equipped with several photon torpedo launchers. The two primary launchers were located in the forward section, on both sides of the deflector dish seen as two dark colored ports ahead of the starfleet hull banners. The upper forward launchers were located on the neck section, also allowing ship access for cargo management units. Aft launchers were located above the main shuttlebay. ( production art) In addition, the shields were stronger than the refit, capable of withstanding a direct photon torpedo strike without suffering any visible damage to the outer hull. ( ) With the impending threat of the Dominion against the Federation, Starfleet began to experiment, in 2372, with performing a refit on the Excelsior-class . Upgrades included improved phaser emplacements, quantum torpedoes, and other improvements to make the ship competitive with such ship designs as the . ( ) File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-2.jpg|Górna, przednia, prawo burtowa bateria na sekcji spodka File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-3.jpg|Tylna bateria na sekcji spodka File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-4.jpg|Górna bateria na sekcji maszynowni File:Excelsior class firing at Breen fleet.jpg|Przednia bateria na sekcji spodka File:Excelsior class firing at orbital weapon platform.jpg|Brzuszna bateria sekcji spodka File:USS Lakota fires on the Defiant-6.jpg|Prawy boczny fazer File:USS Excelsior firing torpedoes.jpg|Wystrzały z głównej przedniej wyrzutni torped File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo launcher.jpg|Górna, przednia wyrzutnia torped File:USS Enterprise-B, upper torpedo bay.jpg|Ship access via upper forward torpedo bay Układy napędowe Initially the Excelsior was designed under a radically new principle in propulsion, the transwarp drive. While an awe-inspiring concept to some, it was the traditional engineers who remained skeptical of this new form of warp drive. ( ) Following this failure, the Excelsior spent the next two years in spacedock before being fitted with a traditional warp drive. ( ; ; Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina) s bridge control panels and computer readout displays seen in Star Trek VI tend to support this theory''". It was theorized by the Star Trek Chronology that this ship-wide systems failure might have been the one referenced to by Data when he mentioned no Federation vessel having such a problem in over eighty years in . On page 14 of the Star Trek: The Next Generation Technical Manual, it was stated that "while the attempt to surpass the primary warp field efficiency barrier with the Transwarp Development Project in the early 2280s proved unsuccessful, the pioneering achievements in warp power generation and field coil design eventually led to the uprated ''Excelsior and starships. Both vessels served Starfleet in exemplary fashion. They continue to do so, even beyond their original lifetimes."|Although several references were made to various ''Excelsior-class vessels traveling at "maximum warp" or "high warp", the maximum speed was never established. The only submittable reference comes from a line cut from that indicated Sulu ordering the Excelsior to warp 9 to get to Khitomer in time. In , Miles O'Brien was concerned about the potential "tinkering" that may have been "done to [the Lakota s] warp drive," when considering alternative options to combating the Lakota. For reference, the maximum known speed of the Defiant was warp 9.5. ( )}} By the early 24th century, Excelsior-class vessels were normally equipped with dilithium recompositing and recrystallization technology. The theta-matrix compositor of the time, which later became outdated, was upgraded by the time the was introduced. This new recrystallization process was ten times more efficient than that of the Excelsior-class. ( ) The Excelsior-class also used micro-power relays in its warp core matrix compositor. ( ) Projekt wnętrza * See: ''Excelsior''-class decks, for deck configuration. Główny mostek )]] Located on top of the primary hull, the Excelsior s main bridge directly supervised all primary mission operations and coordinated all departmental activities. Due to the age and variety of configurations of the Excelsior-class, bridge configurations varied from ship to ship. Against the aft wall of many Excelsior bridges was the large engineering master systems display monitor, showing a cutaway of the ship and status information. This was not originally part of the USS Excelsior configuration but added later, a feature shared with sister ship USS Enterprise-B. ( ; Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina; ; ) File:Excelsior bridge 2285.jpg|The main bridge of the , 2285 File:Excelsior Bridge 1.jpg|The main bridge of the USS Excelsior, 2293 File:Enterprise B bridge.jpg|The main bridge of the , 2293 transmitting from the bridge of the Malinche]] At least one Excelsior-class starship, the , had a holo-communicator installed in its main bridge in 2373. Upon first use of the technology, Malinche Captain Sanders described to Captain Benjamin Sisko, who was on the transmitting end on board the , "you appear to be sitting on my bridge. It may take me a while to get used to this." ( ) Ready room The captain's ready room was located adjacent to the bridge, and contained a desk and chair, along with a personal viewer, and was backed by several LCARS interfaces and an MSD. ( ; ) Ensign Nog of Deep Space 9 once explained to Chief O'Brien how Al Lorenzo liked to sneak into famous starship captain's offices and take holophotos of himself sitting behind their desks. Included in Lorenzo's collection was a holophoto of himself sitting behind Captain DeSoto's desk on board the Hood. ( ) File:Taggert (Captain).jpg|Captain Taggert transmits from his ready room on the , 2365 File:DeSoto transmits from the Hood.jpg|Captain DeSoto transmits from his ready room on the , 2366 File:Benteen transmits from the Lakota.jpg|Captain Benteen transmits from the , 2372 Pomieszczenie deflektora The deflector room, located on Deck 15, Section 21-alpha, was positioned directly behind the Excelsior s deflector dish. It was a small control room that could be accessed by a series of catwalks and ladders. The deflector room housed several consoles, in addition to the ship's deflector relays. ( ) Lądowiska promów i ładownie The Excelsior-class contained several cargo bays, including one located in the aft dorsal section of the secondary hull as well as several bays located along the ventral section of the secondary hull. ( production art) The main shuttlebay was located in the stern by the landing bay doors, which housed several shuttles of different types, including the type 7 shuttlecraft. ( ) Zakwaterowanie Senior officers, such as the captain, had private quarters below decks. Captain Hikaru Sulu's quarters were located on Deck 3. Many of the enlisted crew, junior officers and officers shared quarters and bunk areas. They varied in occupant size from four to nine. ( ; ) File:Excelsior quarters, Styles.jpg|Styles' quarters aboard the File:Excelsior quarters, Sulu.jpg|Sulu's quarters aboard the USS Excelsior File:Excelsior quarters, Tuvok.jpg|Officer's quarters aboard the USS Excelsior File:Excelsior quarters, bunks.jpg|Bunks aboard the USS Excelsior Statki oddane do służby (NCC-14232) * * (NCC-42285) * * (variant, NCC-1701-B) * (prototype, NX-2000/NCC-2000) * * (NCC-14598) * (NCC-42111) * * (NCC-42296) * (variant, NCC-42768) * * (NCC-62043) * * (NCC-2544) * (NCC-43305) | ;Bez nazwy: * [[Unnamed Excelsior class starships|Unnamed Excelsior-class starships]] ;Uncertain: * * (NCC-72007) * * * (NCC-38907) * * * * * (NCC-14934) }} Dodatek Wystąpienia * : ** ** ** ** Star Trek VI: Nieodkryta Kraina ** (refit configuration) * ** ** (computer display) ** ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** (computer display) ** ** (model & display) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** (refit configuration) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** (wall display) ** ** (on astrometrics screen) ** ** * (computer display) Poza ekranem W scenariuszu do Star Trek III, Excelsior został opisany jako "'' super statek. Jego linie są podobne do Enterprise, ale jest wyraźnie większy, gładszy i bardzo nowy. Spoczywa na swojej cumie jak nowa Królowa Kosmosu." W porównaniu do ''Enterprise, "widoczna jest różnica wielkości'' ( do )."http://www.st-minutiae.com/academy/literature329/tsfs.txt Model studyjny :''Zobacz: Model klasy Excelsior Rozmiary The generally accepted length of 1,531 feet (466.6 meters) can be traced back to a size comparison chart developed for and published in the [[Cinefantastique#Notable_issues|June 1987 issue of Cinefantastique]]. The related comment below was posted by Bill George of ILM: I really don’t think there is a definitive answer to this question. The only description we had at the time was that it was “souped-up” and bigger than the Enterprise. The size the miniature was built to was determined by the camera guys as being the optimal size to shoot. As I recall Nilo Rodis-Jamero did that size comparison chart, but it wasn’t necessarily followed. The issue of true scale wasn’t a consideration. Budget, ease of use, art direction and dramatic intent were what influenced the construction of the ship. [http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=8897107&postcount=460 The Trek BBS] Andrew Probert extended the ILM chart for Star Trek: The Next Generation, sizing his Ambassador concept halfway between the Excelsior and the Galaxy. http://flare.solareclipse.net/cgi2/ultimatebb.cgi/topic/6/2311.html?#000000 Visual Effects Supervisor Gary Hutzel would use 1,500 feet around 1998. http://larrynemecek.blogspot.cz/2009/05/tech-ing-tech-1998-hutzel-vfx-ship.html ''Podręcznik Techniczny'' The following information of specifications and defenses comes exclusively from the Star Trek: Deep Space Nine Technical Manual: * Production Base: ASDB Integration Facility, Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards, Mars * Type: Explorer * Accommodation: 750 officers and crew; 130 visiting personnel; 9,800 personal evacuation limit * Power Plant: One 1500 plus Cochrane warp core feeding two nacelles; one impulse system * Dimensions: Length, 511.25 meters; beam, 195.64 meters; height, 86.76 meters * Mass: 2,350,000 metric tonnes Apokryfy The advent of the Excelsior design and transwarp are referenced in Diane Carey's novel Battlestations! and also the non-canon licensed reference Mr. Scott's Guide to the Enterprise by Shane Johnson. Shiplists and specifications of many unseen and conjectural Excelsior-class vessels are included in many role-playing game supplements such as the Federation Ship Recognition Manual and the TNG Officer's Manual from FASA, and the Decipher sourcebook Starships, although much of the information conflicts with other sources. According to the novel Ghost Ship, some Excelsior-class ships in the 24th century have the ability to separate their saucers, including the and the Hood. In the video game Star Trek: Elite Force II, the player character leads a mission aboard the Excelsior-class vessel USS Dallas, NCC-2019. The dedication plaque states that the Dallas is the "last starship of her class." Star Trek Online features the Excelsior-class and her refit as a commander level (Tier 3) "Advanced Heavy Cruiser" and rear admiral level (tier 5) "Advanced Heavy Cruiser Retrofit" respectively. This ship is equipped with a Transwarp Computer allowing you to Transwarp to different Sector Blocks. In the novel adaptation of , Captain Sulu is performing an emergency saucer separation drill aboard the when he receives word about Kirk's death aboard the . Linki zewnętrzne * * bg:Клас Екселсиор cs:Třída Excelsior de:Excelsior-Klasse es:Clase Excelsior fr:Classe Excelsior ja:エクセルシオ級 nl:Excelsior klasse it:Classe Excelsior en:Excelsior class Kategoria:Klasy Okrętów Federacji